Snow
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: Technically each chapter is complete. I've updated for once in a long while.
1. Ham Sandwich

Gem: This is what happens when I try to explain the random relationships in FFIX to my roomie and am bored with my work. I also wondered what would happen if Tantalus (just the boys) and Dagger went to college.

* * *

Ruby stared at her roommate as she starting cracking up. The girl had been busy typing up developmental sequences notes and then just busted out laughing.

"Wha' the hell hun?"

"The words ham sandwich shouldn't be that funny."

"And I'm the one who had espresso chip ice cream."

Ruby's roommate, Gem, continued to crack up. Maybe now the writer's block Gem was whining about would end. Or more specifically the plot bunny would come back. That had to be a funny phrase. Ruby got up and leaned over Gem's chair to see what exactly she was typing.

"Bit bored there?"

"Whaddya think?" Gem asked turning her head towards Ruby. "Is it snowing?"

Ruby grinned and walked over to the window to check. It was supposed to snow as far as she knew. And if her roommate wanted to ignore her work for a bit, fine by her. Half of what was written in the notebook sitting in front of Gem made no sense to Ruby.

"It's snowing! This is amazin'!"

Gem nearly fell over the pile of stuff under her chair in her haste to get to the window.

"Snow!" Gem squealed before phone went off. "Hiya!"

Ruby giggled. That had to be the funniest greeting ever. It was always delivered in that upbeat, happy tone too. She could hear part of the conversation and something about look outside.

"It's snowing!"

"My roommate is insane!"

"Hold on, I'm putting it on speaker. Seems like Ruby wants to add her two cents in. Hey!"

Ruby had found two pennies and chucked them at Gem; she could hear their friend Marcus laughing. It also sounded like his three roommates were there with him and cracking up. Zidane seemed to be carrying on a conversation with Dagger.

"I have a better idea. Is Zid talkin' to Dagger?" Gem asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give us a moment."

Ruby and Gem ran upstairs to Dagger's room and opened the door. "Hey Dagger, let's have a huge convo with one phone."

"Hold on. Zid, if Marcus's phone isn't on speaker yet, make him put it on speaker and hang up your phone."

Ruby could hear the echo of Dagger's phone through Gem's. It sounded very funny.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Gem yelled into the phone set on the ground.

"Ruby, Dagger, get Gem away from any juice and any form of chocolate," Marcus said.

"Wha'? All I've had is milk!"

"Can the two of you prove that?" Zidane asked.

"Yup," Ruby and Dagger both replied.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You don't trust your girlfriend?" Dagger pouted.

"Do I need to come over there and convince you?"

* * *

Marcus hit his roommate over the head. Honestly, couldn't Zidane keep his mind out of the gutter for more than three minutes? He could hear the girls laughing some from the phone the group of them were gathered around. Zidane was busy laying on the ground moaning about his head.

"I honestly did not hit him that hard. Dagger, why did you decide to go out with him?"

"How else are we supposed to keep a supposed ladies man in line?"

"None of us is going looking for a brothel in this dinky town," Gem said.

"I don't know why you girls would go," Zidane replied.

"They have guy strippers. Why can't there be male whores?" Ruby asked.

Blank had fallen over in shock. Those were probably the last words he expected out of his own girlfriend's mouth. Marcus was more in surprise with Gem's words than with Ruby's; he had expected something like that from Ruby but not from Gem. The girl was too damn innocent!

"I'm less innocent that you think!" came Gem's voice before the girls ended the conversation.

"Why do I know them?" Marcus asked the room.

"Boredom," Zidane said.

Marcus smacked and shook his head.

"What possessed me to room with such people?"


	2. Antigone

Gem: I get strange sidetracks but not the bunny I want! If you see it around, could you please bring it back? I don't own anything or anyone but myself and the plot.

Ruby grinned as her roommate acted out the part she didn't like. That was the advantage to having a speech pathology major as her roommate. She could immediately pick up on anything Ruby mispronounced. They had the Christmas lights on, the door open, were belting Meatloaf out of Gem's computer, and were practicing Ruby's part in _Antigone_. Ruby had the part of Antigone. It helped that Gem had read the play once before and knew what Shakespeare had meant. Ruby looked up in time to see Dagger standing in the doorway.

"Um, you two do know that you're not allowed to solicit in the dorms right?"

"Technically I am not soliciting in the dorms! The sign is on my door; I am not knocking on other people's doors. If I was, then I'd be soliciting," Gem replied.

"Okay then," Dagger said. "You study for the tests on Monday?"

"Whadday think we've been doing?"

"Reciting Shakespeare and belting Meatloaf. I can hear it halfway down the hall."

Ruby watched her roommate pout; darn her for being able to get away with so many things! Dagger came in, removed her shoes, and flopped on the half-couch that was in the room with an un-Dagger-like grunt. Ruby gave Dagger a look and then began to start her part over again; Gem had yelled at her for not being loud enough.

Ruby finished her part by dramatically dying on the floor. At some point, Dagger had found the screwdriver Gem had with her and poked Ruby with the handle of the vacuum.

"Bit bored?" Gem asked.

"Yes. Ruby, move!" Dagger replied as she poked Ruby in a very ticklish spot.

"Why do I know you people?"


	3. Dress Rehersal

Gem: There's a picture on my computer called DressRehearsal and I'm not quite sure where I got it from but it gave me inspiration for this chapter. I think it might have been deviant art. Zidane as a king in a play would just be entertaining. I live in a dorm so I don't own FFIX.

* * *

Baku had decided to do something different with the play. Zidane was King Leo; he certainly was cocky enough for it. And other parts switched around with an old actor friend named Cecil playing the part Zidane normally took.

Zidane loudly announced while holding his script in his tail, "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine!" He added an evil laugh at the end.

Zidane's 'guards' were holding onto Marcus who was also hanging onto a script

"Your Majesty!" Zenero exclaimed.

"We have caught an intruder!" added Benero.

Zidane took it from there. "Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia...no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee...never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!

Baku read off the stage directions of a bell tolling so that his children would have some idea of what was going on."When yon bell strikes three...Under the axe thou shall be! Furthermore!"

Marcus used the opportunity to break free of Zenero and Benero's hold.

"Cornelia!" He exclaimed.

"Careful hun. You'll smash my dress and I'll lose my hat."

"That's not your line," Marcus told Ruby.

"Oh, Marcus!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged Marcus. "Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo?" Cecil added. "Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!"

"Never!" yelled Zidane. "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it!" Zidane turned towards Cinna who had a hasty costume change into Prince Schneider's costume. "Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

"M-Marry the princess? Me!?" Cinna yelped.

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!"

Zidane ignored the sounds of fighting behind him as his 'guards' were beaten in battle.

"Ooof!"

"Oww!"

"Too many of them!" yelled Benero.

"Run away!" added Zenero.

Zidane approached Ruby who was no longer holding onto Marcus but rather her hat.

"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!" Ruby replied with only the hint of a smile. They both were practically the same age!

"Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

"Not if I can help it!!!" yelled Marcus. "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..." Marcus pulled out the sword strapped to his hip. "I shall cut thee down!"

He lunged towards Zidane but Ruby stepped in front. They had gotten good at using real swords and not being afraid of accidental injuries. The sword slipped between her ribs and arm so it appeared that she was impaled.

"Ngh!" Ruby said as she fell to the ground and twitched slightly.

"No... Cornelia!!!"

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..."

"Cornelia!" exclaimed Zidane with as much fatherly love he could muster in his voice.

"Princess!" Cinna yelled.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Ruby said as she finally 'died.'

"What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus finished his very short soliloquy and 'impaled' himself too. "Ngah!" he groaned as he too died.

"Marcus!" yelled Zidane, wide-eyed.

"Very good. Very good. You all have to have that script memorized in time for the show in two days. Got it?"

Various forms of 'yes Boss' were said before Baku dismissed them and they headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Picard meet Zidane

Gem: The result of the words 'ham sandwich,' 'Picard,' and 'Zidane' along with a conversation with my roommate. I do not own anything but the ham sandwich and the plot.

* * *

"Almost there. C'mon."

Zidane almost had the chest open when got caught in something that reminded him of the strange form of transportation Kuja's Palace used. The next thing he knew, he was staring down the barrel of a very strange weapon.

"Captain! We have an intruder!"

"_Captain? Is he their boss or something? Shiny pieces of metal! Must not move. Resist the urge! Wait, why is the shiny metal thing shaped like a strange A? And why did that guy smack it?"_

"What is going on here?" Jean-Luc Picard asked as he walked into the transporter room.

He took in the scene. A boy not much older than seventeen was crouched in a defensive position on the transporter pad, a half-opened chest next to him, and Miles O'Brian was pointing a phaser at the afore-mentioned boy.

"Ham sandwich?" the boy offered pulling his tail out from behind him.


	5. Ham Sandwich commercial

Gem: I blame the imagery on Yoo-hoo. No owning on my part of Picard, Zidane, or the _Enterprise._ I don't take the blame for any wanting of ham after this drabble and yoo-hoo's glaring at me.

* * *

And now a random commercial from Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Zidane Tribal.

The camera zooms in on Picard and Zidane standing on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ each holding ham sandwiches. Picard is holding up two ham sandwiches, one in each hand; Zidane is holding onto two ham sandwiches with his hands and a third with his tail. He turns to face Picard and brings his tail up by Picard's face.

"Ham sandwich?"


	6. Underwear

Gem: The pantsless conversation is true. I own two snowman ornaments, a baby Nativity set, and a springy Santa but no rights to FFIX.

* * *

Ruby stared at the position Gem had wound herself in. One leg was propped on the wall, Gem's long hair was spilled out around in a haphazard halo, her right arm was propping her head up and her cell was pressed against her ear. Ruby heard a giggle before Gem started speaking into the phone again. Ruby shook her head and went back to her work.

"So, I didn't tell you this. I sleep pantsless."

Silence.

"I do keep my underwear on though."

"What?" Ruby yelled enough that Gem arched her back to look at Ruby.

Ruby stared at Gem even more. That position looked…sexual to say the least.

"Why did I decide to room with you?"

"Boredom."


	7. Springy Santa

Gem: Thank you to yoo-hoo and Tiny. In this fic, Tiny is Dagger and yoo-hoo is Ruby. This is what would have happened if anybody walked by. My springy Santa is a pimp and nothing's changed in the last half hour as far as copyrights go.

* * *

"How was your break?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Amazing."

Gem started to tell Dagger about how she felt like she violated a turkey by sticking her hand up its butt. Dagger grinned because Gem had obviously never cleaned a turkey before.

"Come down for a moment. You have to meet Springy Santa," Ruby said tugging on Dagger's arm.

"Fine."

Dagger walked down the hall away from the laundry stairs in between Ruby and Gem. Ruby walked in and took Gem's springy Santa off the hook he was on and held him. Dagger grinned as she pulled Santa's feet down and watched him spring back together. A few times Ruby lost her hold on Santa and he fell at their feet. Dagger nestled him on her shoulder for a little bit before Gem took him and made a few sexual references by stretching his feet out.

The guys had been let in by another resident. The door they wanted was just off the stairwell. Except they chose the worst possible time to walk into the conversation.

"Oh baby," Gem said.

Zidane and Blank both openly stared while Cinna had a look that said he didn't want to be there; Marcus's mouth had dropped.

"Why do I know you?"


	8. Anatomy

Gem: Very AUish and partially blamed on my anatomy book. I own the anatomy book but I do not own FFIX.

* * *

Blank looked up from the book he and Gem were sharing. The term endolymph had him confused. It was obviously some form of fluid but he didn't quite understand it.

"Do any of the barstools spin?" Gem asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Get on one and it'll help explain what endolymph is some."

Blank wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do so but hopped up on a broken stool anyway. Gem started to spin him around so fast that he got dizzy. At one point, he glimpsed Ruby and Marcus coming down the stairs but Gem continued to spin him on the barstool.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you two are doing?"


	9. No butts

Gem: Yoo-hoo and I had this conversation and it was too good to pass up. I own the conversation and myself but not FFIX.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to my class!"

"Young lady, you will go to your class now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Go!"

"But mom!"

"No buts missy."

Ruby turned herself around and slapped her butt in response to Gem's comment. "No butt."

Gem shook her head and pointed out the door. "Go to class now young lady!"

"Mom!"

Ruby abruptly started laughing from the sheer fact that Gem technically couldn't even be considered her mother. Gem was six months younger than Ruby.

"Young lady, you will go to your class now!"

"I'm going; I'm going."


	10. Eggs

Gem: The result of me asking yoo-hoo about strange looks and eggs. I don't own FFIX or Star Trek.

* * *

Picard was sitting in a small claims court on a planet called Gaia. Zidane had challenged the right to the ham sandwich commercial. The starship captain could really care less over who got the royalties of the ham sandwich commercial. Picard really didn't need the money; after all, he was paid well for his efforts. He looked up in time to see a guy with spiky red hair and a belt tilted over one eye holding out a bowl full of scrambled eggs.

"Eggs?"


	11. Remember When It Rained

Gem: I so should be studying for finals but here's a very random and cute Ruby x Blank oneshot. I own nothing except my slightly poetic mind.

* * *

Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.

It was raining. He could feel it but if only he could see it. That was something he hadn't been able to do in how many years now? It rained soon after he joined and soon after she did too.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.

He could hear her singing. She had been patient with him and taught him the words. He would never be able to see her and he was afraid to tell her how he felt. The piano soloed briefly.

Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.

The rain was the only time he let down his mask. After all, it was hard to tell when someone was crying in the rain. He was afraid to ask her; afraid of her answer. He knew what he looked like and wondered why she would ever want to be with him.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.

He squatted down and tilted his face towards the sky. The sky seemed to be crying for him, with him.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down

He had remained in the water, the sky's tears. Who had described rain like that? He knew that's how she had always described rain. It continued to run down his face. The piano soloed again before she started singing once more. He could sit here and listen to her forever.

The tears had finally quit running down.


	12. Serenade

Gem: This one is for on Yoo-hoo who asked for a oneshot about Zidane serenading his tail while on the _Enterprise_. This song is just too perfect. English lyrics not the other language. Un Amore Per Sempre; in English, "One Love Forever." One of my odder oneshots. I now have money from selling back books but not enough to buy the rights to STNG, FFIX, or become Josh Groban's manager.

* * *

Zidane was extraordinarily bored. And what did he do when bored and alone? Serenade his tail of course.

Oh, no! Here is that moment  
I feared for a long time, you know  
I already know  
what it is you are going to tell me,  
that it's the end of us.

Caressing it, he sang. He lifted the tail to his lips and kissed it slightly. He knew full well that his tail couldn't talk but in truth it was his end.

I know that with him  
you feel freer  
to accept his love;  
to count on him more

People wanted to know how it connected to him. All his tail really was was an extension of his butt. A very furry extension. The nice and according to Zidane pretty doctor had said that it was a part of his spinal cord. Zidane had never heard of a spinal cord before

What a shock to me,  
I who gave you everything inside of me  
As you go you are taking my heart with you

She had given him a room close to sickbay since he wasn't used to traveling at warp speeds. He was doing fine for now but since he had no clue how to get around the ship, he was bored. He wondered briefly if he ever lost his tail, would it take his heart too?

One love forever  
lasts only an instant  
There are so many memories  
that vanish with you  
Only that dream remains,  
the story of lovers,  
but in the end you will leave me.

He was so wrapped up in serenading his tail that he missed the doctor herself walking in. She watched him continue to caress and fondle it. Shaking her head but relieved that the boy in question wasn't in trouble, she walked back out. They may need to find him something to do though.

This city that I think of myself as being  
is deserted of tears  
I feel my heart drowning inside of me  
while you are with him.

When he was real little, he always thought that his tail ran away. He wasn't able to see it and that thinking lasted him until his brothers set him straight on the topic.

They say that you don't die from love;  
You don't loose anything;  
But now I feel that fire dying within me

Continuing his serenade, this time Data walked in. This was a most unusual form of human behavior. Or as close to human as you could get; humans didn't have tails. Unless this actually quite lovely serenade was the result of something else.

I also know I should be happy for you  
But I lie, because  
I wish you to stay here with me

Zidane began to get more dramatic as the song went on. He was still careful to not pull too hard on his tail. Popping his tail back in hurt worse than being body slammed into a rock wall.

A love forever  
lasts only an instant  
there are so many memories  
that will vanish with you  
Only that dream remains  
that story of lovers  
But, in the end  
you will leave  
you will leave, leave in pain

Data decided that he had seen enough of this odd human behavior and left. Humans may have had their quirks but that was on the stranger side.

A love forever  
lasts only a moment  
there are so many memories  
that will vanish with you  
Only that moment remains  
if only for an instant  
but in the end  
you will leave  
(and be) far from me.

The doctor looked up as the last line came floating through the wall. He had been in tune before but obviously he didn't care to tune himself with the last stanza. She really ought to find the poor boy something to do besides serenade his tail.


	13. Candle in the Wind

Gem: It's 1:30 in the morning; I should be asleep but I'm writing. It was going to start off as a Zidane x Dagger fic but it took on a different approach. I work but even that won't give me enough money to buy the rights to FFIX.

* * *

Goodbye England's rose;  
may you ever grow in our hearts.

You were the grace that placed itself  
where lives were torn apart.

You called out to our country,  
and you whispered to those in pain.

Now you belong to heaven,  
and the stars spell out your name.

She was known as a rose although one with thorns. People didn't realize the thorns were there until too late. He was the only one who ignored the thorns and got to actually know her. She had always reached out to those who needed help and now she was gone. He sat down with his huge bouquet of roses.

And it seems to me you lived your life  
like a candle in the wind:  
never fading with the sunset  
when the rain set in.

She had never faded during her life. He wasn't there to see it but the king had described her as she left the City of Eternal Rain. He wasn't sure if the king had made a pass at _his_ wife but apparently it had made an impression on the then-thief.

And your footsteps will always fall here,  
along England's greenest hills;  
your candle's burned out long before  
your legend ever will.

He probably would always hear her even if she never was there. She had often wandered the gardens with him. Her life had ended but he knew that she would be remembered for a long time. Long after people forgot who she really was.

Loveliness we've lost;  
these empty days without your smile.

This torch we'll always carry  
for our nation's golden child.

He would never be the same. Her smile had gotten him through so much including the war that wracked the entire world. She was there to wish him luck as he headed in to continue to protect the queen. None of them were sure that they would survive.

And even though we try,  
the truth brings us to tears;  
all our words cannot express  
the joy you brought us through the years.

She had certainly brought him joy. Many children who had all grown and had children and a few of those children had children. She was buried near the people she had served all those long years. Two hands fell on his shoulders as he sat there.

Goodbye England's rose,  
from a country lost without your soul,  
who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
more than you'll ever know.

Laying down the flowers, he offered a silent prayer and could feel the two behind him do the same. Turning, he caught sight of the girl, no woman, who had always been his charge and her husband whom he'd eventually begun to see as a perfect match for the queen. Beatrix would be missed by the entire populace but he knew who besides himself would miss her the most. They had seen him break down but he knew that all three of them would miss Beatrix more than words could ever express.


	14. So She Dances

Gem: If I made any profits off of this, you can bet I wouldn't be in college. I also wouldn't be in college if I owned FFIX or was Josh Groban's manager. Enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

So She Dances

A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace

He'd watched her ever since she was young. Dancing was in her heart and blood. She had become more graceful over the years until he could not see the awkward girl she once was.

A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry

As she continues to dance, tears begin to stream down her face. She is out of reach to most others except for him. She twirls with an imaginary partner before continuing her solitary dance.

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

"_I want her not to cry. I want her to come dance with me,"_ he thinks. _"She is practically a shadow but that dance should not be danced alone."_

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

"_Maybe I should take a chance. She appears so out of reach."_

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

He hesitates in approaching her. Her dance takes her all through the crowd of people who barely notice her passing; she doesn't seem to notice them either.

I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her

He knows that he needs to go tell her. Something keeps holding him back. Once he had been able to approach but why not now?

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

He manages to approach her. In one swift move, their steps blend together naturally.

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

_"I'm not watching now. And I think that she knows what her dance does to me."_

She has stopped crying and at the end of the song, she pressed her lips to his in a tender moment of affection. Meanwhile all the people around them stare while a few smile. She is all his and the people who matter most don't care about their union.


	15. On Eagle's Wings

Gem: I'm in college and poor. I only own the idea and the slightly random OC. Tissues are probably a good thing to have right now.

* * *

You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,

Who abide in His shadow for life,

Say to the Lord: "My refuge,

My rock in whom I trust!"

Crying slightly she listened to the song. It had been Her favorite. Looking over she saw Her husband openly weeping while surrounded by the rest of the family. She had trusted and hadn't feared death.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,

Bear you on the breath of dawn,

Make you to shine like the sun,

And hold you in the palm of His hand.

Was She happy up there now? Was She watching her own funeral? The other morning she woke at dawn and _swore_ that She was there. She had described it later to Her husband and he had started crying. She had been rather alarmed at first but realized what he saw in it.

The snare of the fowler will never capture you,

And famine will bring you no fear:

Under His wings your refuge,

His faithfulness your shield.

She knew that the entire group had avoided the "fowler." They only had one fear but their hope kept them going. It was His wings She was under now and would be until Her husband joined Her in eternal peace.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,

Bear you on the breath of dawn,

Make you to shine like the sun,

And hold you in the palm of His hand.

Did She wake up every dawn to watch it? She had always shined like the sun but maybe She was now granted Her wish to be a star.

For to His angels He's given a command

To guard you in all of your ways;

Upon their hands they will bear you up,

Lest you dash your foot against a stone.

That was sound advice for Her husband. She knew that when He went, he'd go with his angel to their place of eternal peace.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,

Bear you on the breath of dawn,

Make you to shine like the sun,

And hold you in the palm of His hand.

And hold you, hold you in the palm of His hand.

When He died under a month later, she wasn't surprised. Both of them had loved each other too much.

"_Grandpa Zidane, I hope you and Grandma Dagger have found your eternal peace."_

She caught sight of a brilliant orange sunrise as she turned away from the window. Her grandparents had found their peace.


	16. Latitude

Gem: Not quite sure what this fits. I only own the idea. Very very very AU.

* * *

Grey London morning, wet London streets  
Rain on the window, wind in the trees  
It's my time to write, it's your time to call  
There's something about distance that gets to us all

It was a dark morning over a good portion of Pennsylvania. A girl woke to her radio while miles away, a boy woke to the same tune. Picking up the phone, he called her as he wrote out a list of things to accomplish that day. He would always give her a song in the morning and see if she could keep it until they talked that night.

Dark clouds above me, little people below  
All walk with a purpose with someplace to go  
It's my place to paint my own selfish scene  
On this cold lonely canvas, it's just the weather and me

He sang the second verse as it came on. She laughed slightly at him before joining in. They wanted to be together but unfortunately the campuses they picked were several hours apart. But at least they had the same weather.

And latitude  
Fold back the morning and bring on the night  
There's an alien moon  
That hangs between darkness and light  
Latitude between me and you  
You're a straight line of distance  
A cold stretch of black across blue  
Latitude

She got off the phone with him and heading outside, she looked up. The moon still hung in the sky but the east was slowly getting lighter. She could point to where he was right then and wished he was beside her.

Cracks in the sidewalks, dogs on the run  
An old poster reading "Give us your sons"  
Window frames capture moments in time  
But latitude captures the heart and the mind

He had time to kill that day; his classes had been cancelled. As he wandered down the town's main street, he and his friends talked about how much they missed the rest of their group. The other half was several hundred miles away and none of them had a car. He stopped to look in a shop window and saw the necklace he had bought for his girlfriend.

And latitude  
Fold back the morning and bring on the night  
There's an alien moon  
That hangs between darkness and light  
Latitude between me and you  
You're a straight line of distance  
A cold stretch of black across blue  
Latitude

"Look! The moon's out."

He looked up at his friend's shout.

"You know that means you have to make a wish right?"

All the boys were silent for a few minutes but each was thinking the same thing.

"_I want to see my girlfriend again."_

And latitude  
Fold back the morning and bring on the night  
There's an alien moon  
That hangs between darkness and light  
Latitude between me and you  
You're a straight line of distance  
A cold stretch of black across blue  
Latitude

Her classes had been cancelled due to the amount of snow. She found out soon after that the entire university had shut down. One of her friends looked out the window of the bedroom before shouting that the moon was still out.

"That means you have to make a wish!" was yelled from the other bedroom.

She didn't have to ask the other girls what their wish was because all were thinking the same thing.

"_I want to see my boyfriend again!"_

What they hadn't known was that the boys had decided to come up to their college. A van pulled up and out leaned one of their friends.

"Hey ladies. Care if we stay the night?"


	17. Deliver Us

Gem: I really ought to stay away from AMVs that contain Final Fantasy and Prince of Egypt. Weirdly enough this is a crossover between FFVIII and FFIX. I only own a bunch of sticky notes with crazy quotes on them.

* * *

Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!

They were calling to hurry. He was running away, away from it all. The people were getting closer. He was scooped up and they ran.

With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

He could hear the others singing. The song had recently become well known after her reign had started. He quietly joined in well away from them, where they couldn't hear him.

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

Two boys wished that they could be in the land they were denied. One in an area of burning sand, left there by someone; the other in a land by the ocean.

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

Two children could hear a woman's voice in their memories. It may or may not have been their mother's singing but they knew at some point, they knew someone who knew the same song. Would they meet the woman in their memories again?

Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...

Standing at the end of the world years later, both wondered if they had found their promised land. They were both about to set their respective worlds free of an evil presence.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

The night before the battle would take place, he dreamed. He could hear the woman's voice again as she sang him a final lullaby. Then he was set adrift.

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

He would manage to live free. He would fight for his freedom. The river hadn't flowed as gently as the woman had hoped but she would know that he would live free.

Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...

A different younger voice was in his memory. Had they been siblings? He couldn't remember but he had come back to the person who once had this voice.

Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land

Deliver us

The final battles won; they had delivered their people from evil. And up in heaven, two women looked down on two happy couples as they danced.


	18. The Christmas Sweater

Gem: I just read _The Christmas Sweater_ which is the inspiration for this fic. And remember (as the Beatles said), all you need is love.

* * *

She smiled as she held up the sweater she was holding. It wasn't one of the presents she most liked but it had grown on her over the years. She had realized late in life what the sweater was supposed to mean. It didn't fit her anymore; in fact, it wouldn't fit any of her children. And no one wanted to wear it.

The sweater had been handmade right in front of her. She hadn't even realized that it was for her although she saw it every night. She thought back to why she had brought it out. She had been stuck in a dark place in her life not that long ago.

She remembered fighting herself for every little baby step she made towards recovery. She knew that she needed to be on the other side of the storm her mind was making. And she had made it. It had been exactly a year ago that she made that journey.

"Mum?"

One of her children poked their head in.

"Mum, what's that?"

"The one item that kept me going a year ago. It took me until now to realize that I had one of the greatest present in the world. My parents loved me even though I caused them grief. I want you to remember that lesson for the years to come and teach it to your children. It took me way too long to learn that lesson."

Her child raised an eyebrow in question.

"Remember that all humans need reminded that they are loved. That is the best lesson this sweater ever taught me."


End file.
